I Love You
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Souji finally tells Yosuke how he feels! Please read and Review! Let me know how I did on this story.


_**I don't own anything on persona 4!**_

_**Pairing: Souji/Yosuke **_

_**Warning: Lemon between two guys!**_

_ **I Love You**_

* * *

><p>When Souji got home he was tired from hanging out with Kou playing basketball He was wearing his usual clothes, but they stuck to his skin from the sweat, his grey hair sticking to the front of his face, so he went up to take a shower. After he was done he called up Yosuke to see if he wanted to come over to hang out.<p>

"Hey Yosuke wanna come over?"Souji asked over the phone sitting on the his couch.

Yosuke was more then willing to go over to Souji's house, he really liked his partner. And he'd do anything to go over to his house and spend some alone time with him.

"Yeah, sure partner I'd love to come over. Do you want me to come over now?" Yosuke asked Souji sounding happy.

"Yeah Yosuke, that'd be alright. I'll see you in a bit alright?" Said Souji smiling and leaning back on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table relaxing a a bit.

"Yeah, alright man. See you in a bit.?" Yosuke said smiling, then hung up.

Later, Yosuke arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for Souji to answer it.

Souji heard the knock and he got off the couch from his reclined position to answer it, though he was a little nervous. He has been in love with his best friend for a while now and he's never had the courage to tell him for fear of rejection. He knew all the teasing he did to Kanji, so he was a little weary. _'Okay, I have got to tell him today, though. Yeah, I have to know how he feels too'._

He answered the door with a nervous smile. "...Hi Yosuke..." He said nervously.

"Hey partner, how's it going?" Yosuke replied. He took a look at Souji and thought he was the most sexiest person he's ever seen. '_Damn. He's looking good' _He thought.

Souji stared at him for a second, then stepped aside and let him in. Souji also had the same thoughts as Yosuke did thinking that Yosuke was the best looking guy he's ever saw. Yosuke came in and plopped himself down on the couch Souji was sitting at a few minutes ago, also putting his feet up on the table. He thought Souji had the most comfortable couch, well, atleast more comfortable then his anyway.

Souji walked over to Yosuke and at beside him. "Do you wanna watch a movie Yosuke? I bought some really good horror ones that I thought you would like." Souji asked Yosuke, looking at him with a small blush on his cheeks.

Yosuke looked at him and replied. "Sure, I'd love to just go ahead and put one in." He was smiling at the blush on Souji's cheeks, He thought he looked cute with that blush.

"Okay." Souji said, getting up and putting a movie in. Then he went back over to the couch and sat down by Yosuke again.

As they were watching the movie, Souji scooted a little closer to him, wandering if he should put his arm around him. He thought about it then he decided to do it. So, he went to put his arm around Yosuke and when he did, he was a little surprised that Yosuke let him him, but he wasn't complaining he was happy for that. Then Yosuke did the same thing, surprising Souji even more. He looked at Yosuke curiously, Yosuke just smiled at him and held him closer.

Souji was really surprised by what was happening but wasn't going to question it.

Finally, Souji decided to make his move and leaned over to kiss Yosuke on the lips. He thought for sure Yosuke would pull away and looked disgusted, but he didn't do either of those things, instead he responded quite eagerly.

Souji was in heaven. He thought Yosuke was a really good kisser and savored every moment of it. He let Yosuke's tongue enter his mouth to deepen the kiss and both moaned into the kiss.

Yosuke finally broke the kiss and said in a low husky tone. "What was that about, partner? Not that I'm complaining or anything, cause i enjoyed it a lot. But why?"

Souji looked up into Yosuke's eyes and said. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now, Yosuke, but I just dont really know how to say it. But I guess i'll just spit it out. Yosuke I have been in love with you for a while now, I just never knew how to tell you."

To say Yosuke was shocked would have been and understatement. He was beyond shocked, he never thought in his wildest dreams that Souji Seta would ever feel the same way about him that he did. But he could tell Souji was nervous and anxious as to what Yosuke's reply would be. He could see tears starting to form in Souji's eyes because he thought now he'd lose the best friend he ever had. So, Yosuke thought it wsa time to speak.

"What? You're in love with me? I never knew. I have been wanting to tell you that for the longest time, Souji. I'm in love with you, too." Yosuke said and kissed him again long slow and deep.

This time Souji broke then kiss breathing hard and asked. "What? But I thought you didn't swing that way? All those times you teased Kanji about his sexuality."

"Oh, I just do that to get him all worked up. It's kind of funny seeing him get all mad." Yosuke smiled at Souji.

"Ah Okay." Then Souji kissed him again. Yosuke pushed him gently back to lie down on the couch and they were making out, tounges in each others mouths. Souji moaned into the kiss and Yosuke went and put his hands up his shirt feeling his soft skin that he has wanted to touch for so long.

Souji started lifting Yosuke's shirt up and pulled it over his head and Yosuke did the same to Souji. Yosuke started kissing his nipples and they started to turn hard by licking and sucking them. Souji groaned in to his mouth and Yosuke took that as a sign of encouragement, so he kept going. He loved the way Souji skin tasted.

Souji started to suck on Yosuke's neck and grabbing his ass "God...Yosuke yes, keeping doing that it feels soo good." He said as Yosuke started kissing down his stomach while unzipping his pants. He finally got the pants off him and Souji started on Yosuke's pant getting them off too. He was soo happy that Yosuke was doing this to him.

"You Like that, Souji?" Yosuke aksed then he started sucking on his cock. Souji buck his hips to get more of Yosuke's mouth. "Mmmm Yosuke...Fuck yeah." Souij groaned out.

Yosuke took his mouth off Souji's throbbing member causing him to whimper from the loss of Yosike's hot wet mouth. Then he started kissing up Souji's body then to his mouth again.

"Make love to me Yosuke, please." Souji moaned into Yosuke's mouth.

"Where's the lube at babe?" Yosuke aksed kissing him agin.

"It's in my drawer." He replied. Yosuke went to get it while Souij got comfortable.

He returned with it, then knelt down between Souji's legs and put lube on his fingers. "I'm going to prepare you alright? Turn over." Souji nodded and did what he was told. He put his finger in Souji's tight heat. At first, Souji was uncomfortable, but he got used to it. Yosuke added another finger and moved them both in and out, making Souji moan and buck his hips desperate for more contact from Yosuke's fingers.

He pulled out his fingers from Souji's entrance and Souji turned on his back."If you want me to stop I will. All you have to do is say so Okay? I don't want you to do something that you're not ready for or uncomfortable with. If you wanna wait I'm fine with that alright?"

"Yosuke, I know and I'm ready I know you wont hurt me I trust you completely. I want you to take me." Souji kissed Yosuke again.

"Alright." Yosuke put the lube on his hard cock and then positioned it at Souji's entrance. When the tip of his cock made it past Souji's hole, Yosuke groaned and pushed in more loving the feeling of Souji's tight heat encasing his thick member. Souji nearly screamed out in pain and pleasure when Yosuke's cock went further in.

"Yosuke." Souji moaned, tears streaming down his face from his pleasure. Yosuke saw the tears on Souji's face and immediately stopped his movements.

"You ok baby? I'm not hurting you am I?" Yosuke asked, concern filling his eyes he didn't want to hurt Souji.

"I'm fine Yosuke, please keep going." He looped his arms around Yosuke's neck, bringing him closer to him and Yosuke complied. He started moving again kissing Souji on the lips.

"God Souji...You feel so fucking good. I love the way you feel." Yosuke groaned, kissing Souji's neck. He kept going faster and harder.

"Yosuke!" Souji called out, feeling his climax nearing. "Yes! Harder!...Faster!"

Yosuke did as he was told, nipping along Souji's neck while doing so. He could tell Souji was close and he was as well. So he grabbed Souji's hardened length and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Souji was writhing and moaning holding Yosuke close as he felt his release building up.

Yosuke was moaning in his ear "Yes"

"Souji oh God...I'm coming." Yosuke moaned, holding tight to Souji as he felt release coming.

Souji started his release. "Me too." Then came hard with A shouting of Yosuke's name as he did. His cum splattered on his and Yosuke's chests.

Yosuke felt Souji's orgasm, he felt Souji tense up. Hearing Souji calling out his name and the feeling of Souji's hole staring to close up around his cock he came hard too, pushing as deep as he can go in Souji's tight, wet heat.

Yosuke collapsed on top of Souji panting heavily, and Souji was in the same shape as he was.

"God Yosuke that was amazing I've never felt like this before." Souji said smiling and snuggling closer to Yosuke. He was very happy to finally be with the man he's ever loved.

"Yeah, it sure was. Damn, I've never felt like this before." Yosuke replied, pulling Souji into a deep long kiss full of passion and love.

"I love you Yosuke." Said Souji as he kept his arms around Yosuke.

"I love you too Souji." Yosuke said keeping his arms around Souji as well.

So, Yosuke ended up staying the night at Souji's house, sleeping in the same bed, holding each other close. Before they went to sleep Souji asked him. "So are we gonna tell people about us?"

Yosuke looked at him and said. "Yeah, I don't care who knows about us ,Souji. I love you and I'm gonna show it."

"love you too, Yosuke. But, you know you can't tease Kanji anymore right?"

Yosuke looked horrified at that. "Well, shit, there goes my fun damn it!" He said, causing Souji to laugh. He too started to laugh as well. Then they both went to sleep in each other's arms for a peaceful night sleep with smiles on both their faces since they both got what they wanted... each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I went through this and fixed the mistakes I noticed. :D I hope that it is better than it was.  
><strong>

**Well here's my story i hope it's good. Please read and review!**


End file.
